ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Impossible
Plot 10,000 tower. Alarm is ringing. The Tennyson family has a suit-up/gear-up sequence Ben 10K visible, but audible: Fourmoungasaur! green light can be seen, and a silhouette of Ben 10K's body can be seen changing into Fourmungousaur. Kai Green Tennyson visible, but audible: Wow, hon. Not using Atomic-X this time? draws out Excalibur from a notch on the wall Ken 10 visible, but audible: Dad wouldn't want to make this too easy, Mom. silhouette of the Omnitrix from Omniverse is seen being picked up from a table by Ken's hand, and him putting it on Ben 10K: Kenny's right. I want to get some good exercise in! C'mon, let's go! door sporting the intergalactic peace symbol (aka the hourglass symbol) opens up and the Tennyson Family can be seen with all their respective gear. Next shot is of a random group of alien thugs attempting a heist Ben 10K: By authority of the Intergalactic Police known as the Plumbers, you all are under arrest for disruption of the peace and attempted piracy! Thug 1: Yeah, says who? thug turns around with a now surprised face Oh. Ben 10K: Says Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as BEN TEN THOUSAND! Kai: Uh, hon? Don't forget us! Ben 10K: Oh, uh, yeah. And the Tennyson family! Thug 1: Hey, boss! We got company! Crime Boss: working on something emanating a blue aura Well, don't just stand there. Get 'em! His fancy watch doesn’t time out! fight sequence of the Tennyson family fighting the alien thugs. Fourmungousaur Ben 10K has a pretty easy time fighting, Kai having no trouble using Excalibur, even throwing it and trapping enemies under it due to their unworthiness. Ken just uses hand-to-hand combat he has learned to take down the thugs, waiting for Ben 10K's command Ben 10K: All right, Kenny! Just like we planned! Biomnitrix times out to the shock of Kai and the thugs, but not Ken. Ken 10: Right Dad! his breath So glad I'm not grounded anymore. places his fingers on the Omnitrix finding the alien he wants to use, then selects one. The transformation sequence shows his arms, legs, head, and chest turning blue while the rest of his body turns black, and his eyes turning a glowing green FASTTRACK! as Fasttrack quickly takes out the thugs while his parents continue in hand-to-hand combat Ben 10K: All right, Kenny! Get to the crime boss! Ken 10: Got it, Dad! races up to the crime boss You're still under arrest you know. Crime Boss: We're almost done! Get back, you scum! Ken 10: Don't rush to conclusions! epic seemingly fully hand-drawn shot of Fasttrack beating down the Crime Boss flashes by and of the rest of the thugs being beaten by the Tennyson parents. Next scene shows the Crime Boss falling down wearily on the rest of the thugs Ben 10K: All right, everyone. Let's see what he was working on... looks down in disbelief to see some unconscious person who looks deathly like Ben Prime Kai: Oh my goodness! Is that you? Ben 10K: It...looks like me from the past. But he's got blue on instead of green. And look at his Omnitrix! It looks like the one I wore before, y'know... Ken 10: 0-0-0-Destruct-0? Omnitrix times out Ben 10K: Yeah. Kai: Well, let's wake him up! Couldn't Shocksquatch get this done? Ben 10K: He could, but that's too risky. We need someone able to dampen the shock for defibrillation to work. Ken 10: I've got it! I have this new alien I unlocked. looks for the correct alien, and then transforms. His body becomes more rigid while his skin turns both silver and yellow SLAMSHOCK! Ben 10K: Kenny? That’s Lodestar. Ken 10: No, Dad. This is Slamshock. He can attract things like Lodestar, but can use electricity like Shocksquatch. Ben 10K: Ah. Okay. So, what can this one do? Ken 10: Pretty much everything Lodestar and Shocksquatch can, but on a smaller scale. Ben 10K: So why not let me just use a Lodestar-Shocksquatch fusion? Ken 10: Too much energy. Kai: Uh, Kenny? We need to get this "other Ben" conscious again! I’m kind of curious as to who he is and how he got that watch thingy. Ken 10: Oh, right! increases the energy he has emanating from his hands, which in turn makes the cutout on his head glow brighter. He gets his hands very close to the other Ben's chest, letting only a little energy pass through, which successfully revives the other Ben Other Ben: wearily Oh, gosh, where am I...? looks up in time to see Ken time out, Ben 10K and Kai all together at the same time Wha-who-who are you all?! Get back! Ben activates his Omnitrix which is in flywheel function and transforms into a random alien, which is soon seen as a Pyronite So says TONY CHROME! Ken 10: Okay, Tony Chrome? Tony: Yes. Tony. Chrome. hands start charging up fire Ben 10K: the Biomnitrix together and transforms into a Diamondhead-Atomix fusion Diamontomix! Tony: Wait. You’re changers too? Ken 10: I mean, yeah, I guess. Tony: My mistake. back into his normal form. I'm sorry. I don't remember a lot about my past. But I do know the changers. A lot of them carry that symbol. points to the hourglass symbol on Ken's Omnitrix Ken 10: Yeah. It's the Omnitrix. I use it turn into aliens to fight off evil. Ben 10K: And I have the Biomnitrix. I fuse the alien DNA from the Omnitrix to create even more powerful aliens. Kai: I have Excalibur. It’s not alien. Tony: Funny. The name of my device is the ChroMoTrix. I use it to manually modify my genetic patterns in my chromosomes to transform into a life form that has traits favorable for the situation. I can also choose at random. Ben 10K: So, you don't need Master Control? Tony: I'm... not sure. I don’t even know what Master Control is, or even where I am. After I lost my memories, I've only been able to turn into ten specific different life forms. I also can’t remember certain functions I know exist Ben 10K: Wait, memory loss? Kai: Who did this to you? Is Maltruant back already? Ken 10: I don't think it's Maltruant, Mom. Paradox hasn't let us know of anything yet. Tony: Wait, Paradox? As in Professor Paradox? ChroMoTrix: Command Accepted. Trans-spacetime function activated. Ken, Ben, Kai, Tony: Woah. That's cool. Tony: Huh. I guess certain points of my past might help me a little bit. Anyway, you all know Professor Paradox? Ben 10K: I kinda gave him his name. Tony: Yeah. He told me he forgot his name. Ken: Well, how about we talk about this back at Tennyson Tower? We need to send these thugs back to the Null Void. Ben 10K: Fine by me. Hon? Kai: I’m okay with that. Paradox has some explaining to do, though. to black while zooming out to see Tennyson Tower and Mt. Rushmore 2 Kai: So you deactivated Master Control as a live training exercise for Kenny? Ben 10K: Yep. In case my Biomnitrix malfunctions or I am given a forcible de-transformation, Kenny can change into an alien and continue on without me. Ken: We call it plan Ditto Echo. This way, there is always at least one person on the team with an alien form active. I don’t even need Master Control! Ben 10K: Hey, you’re 17. 18 is coming up soon, so if you’re a good kid, maybe I’ll give it to you… Tony: I’m… not sure what Master Control is. Can someone explain? as Ben opens his mouth, a blue time portal opens up and in walks Ben 23,000 Ben 23K: Ben! I need some help. Another Chronian timeflux problem! Ben 10K: Again? I really do miss the old days when it was just Eon. Ben 23K: Well, not today. Something’s off about this. This is the 200th time something like this has happened since the Time-Bomb. Ken: 200th? Is this arbitrary or actually real? Ben 23K: I assure you this is the real deal! C’mon, Ben, we gotta go! Ben 10K: Oh, All right. Kenny, behave while I’m gone. And teach Tony what you know. Ken: Okay, Dad. Bye! Ben 10K: Bye! Ben 10K, and Ben 23K all leave with Ken and Tony left alone Tony: What now? THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tony Chrome is introduced *The ChroMoTrix is introduced Minor Events *Plan Ditto Echo is introduced *Ben 10K, Kai, and Ken are reintroduced *Ben 23K is introduced Characters Heroes *Ben 10K *Kai Green Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Ben 23K *Tony Chrome *Professor Paradox (mentioned) Villains *Random Crime Boss *Random Thugs *Maltruant (mentioned) Aliens Used *Fourmoungasaur *Diamontomix (Debut) *Fasttrack *Slamshock (Debut) *Heatblast (Tony Chrome) *Atomic-X (mentioned) *Shocksquatch (mentioned) *Lodestar (mentioned) Trivia *The Ben 23K in this episode is another separate Omniverse-based Ben 23,000 *It is implied that there are different audible command codes the ChroMoTrix accepts, which unlock different abilities. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres